Seven days
by HerpDerp1337
Summary: Maka moves in with Death the Kid for seven days. KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Seven Days

Day one:

Maka was sitting in the livingroom. Soul and all of the other weapons had gone away on a trip for a week to become better weapons, Black*Star was visiting an old friend and whould be gone for a month and Shibusen was temporarily closed due to water leaks so Maka was feeling rather lonely. She decided to take a walk so she could kill some time.

When she had walked for a few minutes she spotted her team mate, Death the Kid (Kid for short) in front of a storewindow mumbling something for himself.

''Hi Kid! Wat'cha doing?'' Maka asked with a bright smile on her face.

Kid looked a bit surprised but smiled back at her.''Hello Maka, Don't you think it's annoying that the shopkeeper of this store does'nt place the wares he's selling symmetrical in the storewindow? If the store was open I whould go right to the shopkeeper and tell him exactly what I think, right to his face!''

''Oh, okay…Well that's good I guess…''Maka said looking a bit confused.''Have Liz and Patty also gone away on that trip to become better weapons?''

''Yeah they have. Soul too?''

''Yeah, It's a bit lonely with all the weapons gone and the school shut down, don't you think so too?'' Maka said looking a bit sad.

''I guess so…''Kid said.

''Do…Do you want to move in with me?''Maka asked out of nothing.

''Wh-What!''Kid said looking very surprised.

''I-I mean..'' _''Oh crap! Why did I say that? This is sooo embarrassing! Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid!'' _''Well…Like I said! It's lonely when the others aren't around so maybe we could live together, j-just temporarily of course! So maybe you could move in with me in mine and Soul's apartment for just one week and-''

''No!'' Kid suddenly interrupted her.

''Huh?''

''I can't move in there with you! Your apartment is not symmetrical so it's impossible ! But…If you want to you can move into my house, temporarily of course! Because like you said…It's lonely with the others gone…'' Kid said and blushed a little.

''Really? Is it okay?'' Maka asked with a hopeful look on her face.

''Yeah…''

''Okay! Then I'll come over at 1 o´clock with my stuff, is that okay? See you then!''Maka said and ran back home to pack her things. Kid also went home to prepare a room for Maka.

_A few hours later_

Kid sat in the sofa when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door Maka stood there with two HUGE bags in her arms. When she saw Kid's shocked face she tried to explain herself.

''Well…You'll never know what you'll need and…seven days is a pretty long time and-''

''It's okay! You have two bags so it's symmetrical! If you only had one bag it wouldn't be symmetrical so it's alright!''

''Okay, well that's good.'' Maka said, a bit surprised but also relived that Kid wasn't mad at her for bringing so much stuff.

''Come on, I'll show you your room!'' Kid said and grabbed her hand. Maka blushed but didn't protest, she just followed Kid under silence. They walked through a couple of corridors until they were in front of a simple white door.

''This will be your room, it's pretty small but it'll work for now.'' Kid said and showed her into the room.

It was a pretty pretty large room that was completely symmetrical (a/n: LOL what did you except? X'D) with a queen size bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a mirror on the wall, a bookcase full of books, two chairs and a small sofa.

''Thank you, it looks really nice.'' Maka said and placed her bags on top of the bed.

''Do you want some help with unpacking your things?'' Kid asked.

''Sure, thank you! You can unpack the blue bag.'' Maka said and pointed at the enormous blue bag.

Kid opened the bag and started to unpack it. After about half an hour they had unpacked both of the bags.

''Thank you for helping me Kid, it was very kind of you.'' Maka said and smiled at him.

''Your welcome…'' Kid said and blushed.

Time passed while nothing interesting happened until after dinner when Maka asked if she could borrow the shower.

''Of course, there's a bathroom in the end of the corridor where your room is, feel free to use it whenever you like.'' Kid said.

''Thank you, then I will go ahead.'' Maka said and left the dining hall and headed to the bathroom.

When Kid had cleaned the dishes he decided to go to his room and read a book. When he passed the bathroom he herd Maka showering in there and of course, he immediately started to imagine her naked.

''_She forgot to lock the door…Well, I guess just a quick look won't hurt.'' _Kid thought to himself and opened the door a little bit as quiet he could. It was really foggy inside the bathroom but he could clearly see Maka. When he closed the door he was red in his face and had a bulge in his pants.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

A/N: YAAY! My first fanfic EVEEER! 8D *overjoy* This is a late Christmas present for my friend Helena^^ Merry Christmas Helena-Senpai~ 8D I know both kid and Maka is very OOC but It's MY fanfic so I DECIDE! 8D the rating won't be M until the last chapter until then, It will probably just be som perverted moments and a lot of fluff^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a really cute DTK plushie! 8D

/Mimmi-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): WOHOO! Chapter two finally done! It sure took a long time and I'm not sure it turned out great but whatever! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, it made me really happy! 8D and I got a lot of good critics too that helped me write this chapter ^_^

Disclaimers: I don't own anything blah blah blah!

Warning: OC characters xD

Seven Days

Day 2

Kid had been avoiding Maka almost the whole day because of what had happened yesterday. Every time they had looked each other in the eyes by accident Kid had blushed and looked away. When they sat in the big white and black painted dining hall and ate dinner, Maka finally got a chance to talk with Kid.

''Are you mad at me?'' She asked him.

''No, why should I?'' Kid asked and looked very surprised.

''You have barely talked to me at all today and it feels like you're avoiding me.'' Maka said and looked a bit gloomy.

''I haven't avoiding you! I've just…been thinking about something recently…'' Kid said.

''About what?'' Maka asked with curiosity in her eyes.

''Nothing!'' kid said and changed the subject.'' It's really windy outside…I wonder if there will be a thunderstorm.''

''I hope not, I've been really scared of thunderstorms ever since I was a small kid.'' Maka said.

''Why?'' Kid asked her.

''I don't know…''

''Oh okay..''

_A few hours later~_

At 2 a.m. Maka woke up by a loud crack and something that lightened up her room.

''_Oh crap! Not a thunderstorm!''_ Maka thought to herself.

She tried to ignore the thunderstorm outside and go back to sleep, but she couldn't.

''_I'll go and check if Kid is awake.'' _She thought and stepped out of the bed and walked through the dark narrow corridors, heading for Kids room.

She pushed the white double door open and stepped into the dark lit symmetrical room. She could see Kid who was laying in the big double bed only dressed in a pair of white symmetrical boxers with shinigami skulls climbed into the bed as quiet as she could, but Kid woke up even though.

''Whadaryodoin!''(1) Kid he mumbled , still half asleep as he covered himself with the bed cover.

''S-Sorry! I just…I can't sleep because of the thunderstorm(A/N: Why won't you just use ear plugs and close the curtains? o_o)so I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed, just for tonight of course! Maka said while she was hugging her pillow.

''…Alright.'' Kid said and lay back in the bed again.

Maka just sat there and stared at him for a while, surprised that he had agreed but climbed under the covers. Kid was already asleep after five minutes but Maka couldn't sleep. She laid as far away from Kid as she could without falling out of the bed.

''_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…''_She thought and looked at Kid.

''_He looks so cute when he sleeps…''_

At just that moment, Kid rolled over in his sleep and hugged Maka.

''M..Maka…''He mumbled in his sleep

Maka didn't dare to move, afraid that he would wake up, so she laid like that the whole night.

To be continued~

(1)What are you doing!

That's it! I don't think this chapter was so good but It'll be better next chapter!...Maybe x3

Please review! It makes me happy and also helps me write better and faster! w

/ Mimi-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter finally up~ Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! w 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Day 3

Kid woke up at 9 a.m. by the rain that was pattering at the window.

''It's still raining huh…'' He said out loud for himself and got dressed.  
When he walked down the stair he smelled something from the kitchen.

''Good morning Maka! What are you cooking? It smells really good!'' He said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Maka standing in front of the stove dressed in a white apron and a spatula in her right hand.

''Oh, you're awake already? I'm cooking pancakes.'' She said and smiled at him.

''Sounds nice, just be sure to make them symmetrical!'' Kid said which made Maka giggle.

''Of course! And… about yesterday night…''

''It was really stormy right? And it's still raining…'' Kid said and looked outside the window.

''You don't remember?'' Maka asked with a wondering look on her face.

''Remember what?'' Kid asked and looked a bit confused.

''Nothing!'' Maka said and blushed a little. Kid was just about to say something when Maka interrupted him.

''The pancakes are ready!'' She said and walked into the big fancy dining hall and placed the plate with pancakes on the big table fit for twenty persons. They ate the pancakes under silence except when Kid would get rage attacks over an unsymmetrical pancake. After breakfast hey sat down in the living room to watch some TV together.

''I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, I'm getting tired of not being able to go outside.'' Maka said and sighed.

''I don't like rain…It's not symmetrical! Kid said and pouted.

''You're so stupid!'' Maka said and giggled which made Kid blush.

''_Oh god, she's so cute! And symmetrical!''_

At just that moment, lightning hit and killed the lights.

''W-what happened!''

''Who touched my butt!''

''Where'd the light go?'' Kid and Maka stumbled around in the darkness for awhile.

''STOP!'' Kid screamed.

''Huh?'' Maka froze where she stood.

''Let's go and get some candles so we can see something in this darkness.'' Kid said and grabbed Makas hand and led her through the darkness.

''Okay…''Maka said and followed him, happy that he couldn't see her blush in the dark.

They walked hand in hand through a couple of dark corridors until they stepped into another dark room.

''There should be some candles in here.'' Kid said and started to go through some boxes. After awhile Kid finally found a couple of candles.

''Found it!'' Kid exclaimed and lit the two candles with a box of matches he also found.

''Here you go.'' He said and handed one of the candles to Maka.

''Thank you.'' She said and took the candle.

''Let's go back to the living room.'' Kid said and took Makas hand once again and led her back to the living room. They sat down beside each other in the white sofa in the living room and just talked. After two hours the lights still wasn't back and the candles where burning out.

''Do you have any more candles? Maka asked Kid.

''No, those where the last ones…'' Kid said.

''But what should we do when they burn out?'' Maka asked, a hint of panic could be heard in her voice.

''Then we just have to sit and wait for the lights to come back I guess…

''What! But…'' Maka said with a troubled look on her face.

''What's wrong? Kid asked and stroked her arm carefully. Maka blushed at the touch but didn't move away.

''I'm…kind of afraid of the dark…''

''Is that so?''

''Yeah…''

''Don't worry! I'm here to protect you.'' Kid said and winked at her. Maka blushed and chuckled a little. After awhile the candles burned out completely.

''_Oh shit, why won't the lights come back?'' _Maka thought to herself . Then she felt something touch her hand.

''IYAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Maka screamed and quickly pulled her hand back.

''Calm down! It's just me!'' She heard Kid say.

''Don't scare me like that!'' She said and slapped Kids arm.

''I'm sorry.'' Kid said with laughter in his voice and took her hand again.

''W-what are you doing!'' Maka asked and blushed.

''You're scared right?''

''N-no I'm not!'' She said an pouted.

''don't lie to me…'' Kid said and stroked her cheek. They sat in the sofa and just held each other's hands until the lights came back.

''Oh well, I should probably prepare something to eat since it was a long time since we had breakfast. Kid said and left the living room.

End of chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was a pain in the ass to write and it also feels like I wrote the same thigs over and over…and I also made Maka a scaredy cat! _'' But I wrote it anyway! I'm getting kinda tired of this story but I have to write at least seven chapters…Please review and give me ideas for future chapters! *w* Should they go on some kind of trip? Should anyone die? Maybe the house should catch fire?  
Please give me ideas! 3  
Oh, and one more thing! I'm thinking of writing a yaoi story, which pairing should I do?  
USxUK (hetalia)  
germanyxitaly (hetalia)  
greecexjapan (hetalia)  
melloxnear (death note)  
melloxmatt (death note)  
PLEASE REVIEW! _''  
This was a really long A/N~ Thank you for reading all of it! 8D

/ Mimmi-Chan


	4. Just a boring but important AN x3

Hello everyone~

Just wanted to tell you guys that the fourth chapter won't be up until like…maybe someday in may if you're lucky xD  
That's because I have like, no ideas at all for the fourth chapter so I would really appreciate it if you would give me some ^_^  
And the fourth chapter will also be late because of school…THEY GIVE ME TOO MUCH WORK TO DO, GOD DAMMIT! O^O  
So please leave some reviews with advice for future chapters 'kay~? 8D  
BAII BAII LUV YAH!  
/ Mimmi-Chan


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ´KAY? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY COOKIES! O^O  
Warnings: Some swearing and kinda OOC characters I guess ^^''oh! And some blood.

Seven Days

Chapter 4

The fourth day Maka spent together with kid was really hot and sunny. Maka laid sprawled on the sofa with all of the windows open and fanning herself lazily with a piece of paper. She was dressed in a yellow oversized t-shirt and jeans short-shorts and had her hair in a ponytail.

''Are you gonna lay here all day?'' Kid walked into the living room, he was dressed in a white button-up shirt and white knee-long pants. He looked hot, but of course Maka would never admit that, nope, never.

''But it's so hot!'' Maka replied still fanning herself.

''Yeah, it sure is.'' Kid said and sat down beside Maka in the sofa.  
They sat in silence and just listened to the cicadas. Then suddenly, they heard a loud crash followed by a high-pitch scream from the neighbor lady and a very familiar voice.

''YAHOO! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS BACK!''  
Maka and Kid looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

''HELLO, I'M BACK! IS ANYONE HOME!'' Black*Star shouted.

''Hey Black*Star, we're in the living room!'' Maka shouted back.

Black*Star grinned as he walked into the room. ''There you are! Did you miss the awesome me?'' He asked and grinned even more at them.  
Maka laughed but Kid looked a bit confused.

''Umm…Black*Star…Why did you come back? Not that I didn't miss you or anything, I'm just a bit confused, weren't you supposed to be training in the woods for the whole week?''

''Yeah, but I decided to go back since all of the weapons are coming back today.'' Black*Star said.

''What?'' Maka who hadn't really been listening suddenly started to pay attention. ''Weren't they also supposed to be gone for a week?''

''Yup, but they came home for some reason, I dunno why.''

''But they haven't come back yet as I kno-'' Kid said but was interrupted by another loud crash.

''AHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!''

''Patti! I told you it was a bad idea to take the giraffe! Look it's dead!''

''Oh dear, we have to apologize to Kid for making a big hole in his house…''

''He's going to freak out, so not cool.''

''Looks like they're back…'' Maka said.

Kids walked into the dining room were both crashes had been heard.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE YOU FUCKING MORONS! YOU COMPLETELY RUINED THE SYMMETRY YOU JHFHKDDYGKLHJUVGCVGJFSTHG GAAAAAAAH!''

''EHEHHEHEHHEHHEH!''

''It's not funny Patti! Maybe we should take him to a hospital, he's bleeding from his eyes and mouth…''

''Nah, don't worry Tsubaki, this happens all the time.''

'So not cool…''

Now Black*Star and Maka also walked into the dining room to check what was going on.

''Oh my god…''

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!*is shot* AND A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER *is shot again* AND A REALLY LATE UPDATE *is shot for the third time* sorry guys, been busy with other things^^'' I know the story has been kinda boring until now but the next chapter will be awesome I promise! And I have already written about half of the fifth chapter in my notebook so the next update will be pretty soon! :3

Please leave reviews, they make me happy~ 8D  
/Mimmi-Chan


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything  
**warnings:** kissing scene and boners  
Seven days  
Chapter 5

''Oh my god…''

''Oh...umm...sorry?''

Everything was a complete mess. There was two big holes in the walls, a dead giraffe lay in a corner of the room, stones and dust from the crushed walls was spread over the floor and in the middle of all the mess Kid had passed out on the floor and Liz, Patti, Soul and Tsubaki surrounded him.

''Umm…We'll clean it up, I promise! Tsubaki said.

One and a half hour later they had cleaned up the mess and called for a guy to repair the two holes in the walls so they decided to go out on a walk.

''It's nice being back together…Even though you guys only were gone for like three days.''Maka said and smiled. She was walking with Kid and Tsubaki on each side of her, Black*Star, Soul, Liz and Patti were walking a bit ahead of them, laughing and talking loudly as they walked.

''Yeah, Kid smiled but looked a bit disappointed since he had looked forward to being alone with Maka for a week.

''Hey guys I got an idea!'' Black*Star yelled. ''Let's all go to a nightclub tonight!''

''Why?'' Maka yelled back a bit confused.

''To celebrate that the awesome me is back of course!''

''Sounds fun, let's do it!'' Soul said and high-fived Black*Star.

''I guess we don't really have a choice.'' Kid said and Maka and Tsubaki agreed with him.

Later that evening they had all dressed up and arrived at the nightclub.

''YEAH! THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED, WOOHOO!'' Black*Star yelled and raised his fist into the air. Inside of the club the music was so loud you had to scream to make yourself heard. Most of the people were on the dance floor, dancing and grinding themselves shamelessly at each other were either sitting by the bar or making out with each other somewhere else.

Black*Star, Liz, Patti, Soul and Maka danced with each other while Tsubaki and Kid was sitting at the bar, drinking and talking.

''And…she's so hot…'' Kid slurred, after a couple of beers he was opening up and telling Tsubaki about his lovelife.

''So you think Maka is hot?'' Tsubaki had only had one beer and wasn't affected at all while Kid had already drunk about six of them.

''Yeah…'' He said and took another sip from his beer.''I know she's totally flat-chested but she's still hot…''

''I see…so you love her?'' Tsubaki asked him.

''Yeah I fucking love her!'' Kid said and slammed his fist into the table wich made Tsubaki jump in surprise. ''But I can't tell her that…''

''Why not?'

''She's so in love with Soul.'' Kid said with a gloomy look on his face.

''Soul?'' Now Tsubaki looked confused.

''Yeah…They're always together.'' Kid said and hiccupped.

''But they're partners!''

''That's what I'm talking about!''

''No, not that kind of partners.'' Tsubaki sighed. ''Trust me, Maka has told me a bit about her love life and it does not involve Soul.

''You sure?''  
''Yep!''

''Okay…'' Kid looked a bit happier and glanced at Mala who was towards them.

''Hi guys! Are you having fun?'' Maka looked exhausted from dancing and was sweating slightly.

''Hi Maka, why won't you sit down and have a drink with us? You look like you could need one.'' Tsubaki said and did a gesture to the chair beside Kid.

''One beer please!'' Maka shouted at the bartender as she sat down. 30 minutes and several beers later Maka, Kid and Tsubaki was getting really wasted.

''Ahahahahha!''

''Yeah, I know right?'' Maka and Kid was talking and laughing, having the time of their life, but Tsubaki wasn't looking so good.

''I need to puke.'' She said and ran to the bathroom.

''What a lightweight.'' Maka said.

''What a waste of beer!'' Kid said and they both burst out laughing again.

''Hey, I need some fresh air, let's step out for a while.'' Maka said and dragged Kid with her out of the club.  
It was dark outside but since it was summer it was still pleasantly warm. The music wasn't as loud outside of the club but you could hear it quite clearly.

''It sure is fun to do something like this once in a while.'' Maka said and looked at the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

''Yeah…''

''We should do it more often!'' Maka said and smiled eagerly at kid who chuckled.

''Well not too often, I highly doubt it would be good for any of us if Soul and Black*Star were drunk all the time.''

''Ahahahah, yeah~''

They stood awkwardly in silence until Kid took both Makas hands in his and looked her deep into her eyes.

''_It's now or never!''_

''W-What is it?'' Maka stuttered and blushed.

''Nothing.'' Kid replied and moved closer to her so their faces were now inches apart.

''Then what are you doing?'' Maka looked away and blushed even more.

''This'' He said and kissed her.  
Makas eyes widened in surprise but then she closed them and returned the kiss. It was a whole new feeling for both of them and they both liked it a lot.  
Kid put his arms around her waist so he could hold her even closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck in return. As Maka pressed her small breast against his chest and slid her tounge into his mouth he could feel his pants becoming tighter.

''_Not now stupid hormones'' _He silently prayed that she wouldn't notice the pretty obvious bulge in his pants and continued to kiss her.

But after a while he couldn't bear it and had to let go of Maka.

''S-Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom!'' He said and ran back into the nightclub leaving Maka alone and confused.

Inside the club he ran into Black*Star and Soul who were both really drunk.

Soul pointed at the bulge in Kid's pants and laughed.  
''Woah, party in your pants? Am I invited?'' Black*Star put his arm around Soul's shoulders and laughed too.

''You're so invited to the party in my pants!''

Kid ignored them both and ran into the toilet and stayed there until his erection was gone.

A/N: Fifth chapter finally done! Guys I am so so SO fucking sorry it took so long! :C been busy with other stuff I guess! *coughnotreallycough*  
And thank you so much for all reviews, favs and alerts, it means so much to me! ;u;3  
I don't know when the next chapter will be done but it will probably take a while…please bear with me! A


End file.
